


What A Wonderful World to be (Sweet 16)

by Dema



Series: What A Wonderful World to be (Sweet 16) [1]
Category: Generation X (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dema/pseuds/Dema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you're an X-man and asked to help even if what is the imposable? You go help. Cause that's what X-Men do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WonderWall

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this back in 2003. I just found the main notebook I was writing it down in and thought I'd post what I have up here before I go back over it and revamp it before posting what I had posted on the net.
> 
> ****Unbetaed***
> 
> Please comment but don't flame.

What A Wonderful World to Be Sweet 16   
By: Dema

What do you do when you're an X-man and asked to help even if what is the imposable? You go help. Cause that's what X-Men do.

 

What A Wonderful World To Be Sweet 16

 

chapter one: WonderWall

 

YOU ARE READING THE FILES OF JU-LEE

 

"Paige what are you doing? We shouldn't be reading these disks."

"Ya want to find out what's botherin' Lee don't 'cha?"

"Yeah but ..."

"Well, then shut up and read, Ev."

 

Bishop was right, I truly am the last X-man. Well, the last one alive that is.

Now I'm stuck in the same body I left in. That of a plain fifteen year old Asian girl but if you must really know I am really 21 at least if you start from the age I was when I left. Other wise I'm much, much older. As old as I feel. So I'm 21 and the birth mother of one.

My son Jo Wa, his father - my husband, and Tristen Thunder Heart had all died in my arms. I know that it was real because I have every piece of the blood sobbed clothing I was wearing, locked up in my old wooden chest in the attic.

I remember the first time I met Tristen. I was feeling as low as one could feel without being dead and that's pretty low, when a girl popped out of nowhere saying that she needed my help. So what was I supposed to do say no? Like I has a choice. The next thing I knew I'm in the middle of some old western like dances with wolves, feeling very Kevin Cosnery.

I'm sitting there thinking Lee what do you say to seven Baldwin's with bow and arrows pointed at your head and they all bring new meaning to the term 'Go Native'?


	2. The World's Gone Mad!

Chapter2. The world's gone mad! 

 

When I woke up what must some hours later. The floor was hard and packed. It was atypical for a dirt floor. Most care not how smooth a dirt floor is. That was what first alerted me to where I was. Then the smells, by the time I opened my eyes to the Bright sunlight that filters in from the top open smoke hatch of the buffalo and elk skin Tepee I knew where I was I just needed to know. Always ask that Q when you think of making the offer to help.

No wonder Scott is the fearless leader. He asks the basics then sends everyone in.

I open my eyes to see a loin clothed and bare chested Baldwin looking in then he said something to the kid that was next to him sending the kid running. The way he was looking at me was much likened to a big juicy, well- cooked hunk of porterhouse stake.

So I looked down to see what he found so interesting. Big mistake BIG! My nightshirt, what was left of it made that little two-piece that Rouge had on after the whole spend lovely dovey time up at the poll with Magnus. Look pious, Yeah it was barely there and not all in the right places. But Dame I was the Asian Catherine Zita Jones, long legs and very existent chest and all. FINALLY Some Compensation! YEAH I could get use to this go to the future and save it as only I can.

The sunlight spills in from the entrance as a tall, well tanned and toned, Baldwin to end all Baldwin's walks in.

"Who are you?" He asked in a stern voice.

 

TBC Soon?


End file.
